Not Quite Forgotten
by kelgirl29
Summary: Rya is a half human, half fox. She has no idea who any of her relatives are. She lives in the forest with her best friend & big time crush Noah, who is also an orphan. This story will come to have the Quilettes, and the Cullens. Hope you enjoy!
1. Confused Feelings

**Not Quite Forgotten **

------------Chapter 1

I felt the hot sun on my back, shining through from the treetops. I smelled the fresh dew on the grass beneath me. Rolling over, I opened my eyes to the forest in which I call home. At least, it is my home for the summer. I crawled over to the bank of the stream and washed my face. _Look at me; I'm a dirty, half human half fox. I'm surprised I am so lucky to have found Noah when I was so young. _ Noah was my best friend. He too, was an orphan. We had much in common. _Except for the fact that he does not have ears sprouting from his hair, or a tail growing from his back. _

I felt a lot more for Noah then he felt for me. I watched him sleep, right next to the spot where I was sleeping. Noah only thought of me as a best friend, he never once showed more affection then that. _That's not true, he kissed me! He must like me as much as I like him! _Yes, once he showed affection.

FLASHBACK;

**It was on my birthday, September 4****th****, when I turned 15 and he was still 14. I was taking my hike; I always go on hikes while he is still sleeping. He must have woken up early to follow me, because I was in the middle of my hike and he put his hands over my eyes and said, "Guess who?" I took his hands in mine and turned around, smiling. He tugged my hand and started running uphill. I asked him where we were going, and he just hushed me. He said it was my birthday and he wanted to show me something special. He brought me to a forgotten well he had found, and decorated it with my favorite flowers, Bleeding Heart vines. I turned around to look at him, and he held up a rose. **

"**Noah," I started to cry, I was so happy. "This…this is-" Just then, he leaned forward and kissed me. And it was not just a little peck; it was a full-blown kiss. It was amazing, it seemed as if it would last forever. One of his hands was petting my ear; the other was right above my tail. I wrapped my arms around him too, one on his neck the other feeling through his silky soft hair. I had never realized that he felt the same way I felt about him. I guess it would be considered obvious, the way we always listened to each other, the way we would make each other feel better when we had to cry and let our feelings out, the way we would always watch each other sleep, and cuddle to stay warm (apparently not just to stay warm, I am learning.)**

**When we finally stopped kissing and both took a breath for air, he looked into my eyes. I guess before he kissed me he did not see that I was crying for joy, because he looked awestruck. He must have been wondering why my eyes were red, as if I was upset about him kissing me. He turned away, dropped the rose, and ran down the hill. **

END FLASHBACK.

That was it. We never talked about the well, the kiss, or our feelings for each other since. It has been almost a year.

Things changed, too, since then. He never looked at me the exact way he used to, with a sparkle in his eye. He didn't cuddle near me, when we slept on the forest floor. I often found myself crying at the well, without him making me feel better. I could've called out to him before he ran. I could've stopped this. I guess I was to stunned by the kiss and him running from me that I didn't speak to him for the rest of the week. He did the same, and didn't look at me for the rest of that week either. The day we started speaking was when I could barely speak.

One morning, I was sitting on the bench I built over the river. I guess I lost my balance, because next thing I knew I screamed and fell backwards into the fast moving part of the river. Noah came as fast as he could, to see why I screamed.

"Rya!" He leaped into the water after me, and wrapped his arm around my waist when he finally caught up. I never noticed that he had muscles, and he was about 6 inches taller then me now. Of course, I am a scrawny 5'3", and weighing about 101 lbs. He swam us both to the riverbank, me now over his shoulder. He plopped me down and hugged me. "Rya, if you ever fall in again I may be the one killing you instead of the river!" He always put my safety first, because I am so small. He laughed a roaring laugh, so friendly it made me laugh too. That was about 10 months ago.


	2. Trip into Town

**I am so happy that I got some good reviews about the story )! Yes, Rya is a were fox. Only it is different with the girls (or at least in my story), that's why everyone can always see her tail and ears. I have made a decision on where the forest is located, and it's in the outskirts in Washington, because that's near the Hoh River. The Hoh River is about 20 miles south of Forks. Don't get mad at me if I'm geographically wrong please! ;) I have put links to what Rya's fave flowers look like and what I imagine Rya and Noah to look like in my pro. Hope you like this chapter!**

Not Quite Forgotten 

-------------------Chapter 2

Today was a wonderful day. It wasn't raining, so we would go on our monthly trip to the village. Noah and I walked about 5 miles south down a path we'd made to the village. The village was an amazing place to visit; the people knew us well and never questioned my ears and tail. It was a good thing that no one really knew about the small village, because visitors might tell the news or something and next thing I know I would be having plenty of tests because I'm part fox. I was also excited because I would get to see my other best friend, Jenna, and would get to have my monthly girl talk. Jenna helped me set my mind straight when I told her about what happened between Noah and I months ago. She told me I should just talk to him, but I am not as courageous as she is.

On the trip down, Noah was as excited as I was. He loved the warmth of the village. He also had made a few guy friends. Noah and I make some money by picking 2 big baskets full of blueberries and selling them to the villagers. He told me that he had saved up enough money to buy one of those expensive designer leather jackets; the store in the village sells them for half price in July. It was kind of an awkward walk, as it had been for 9 months. We didn't have much to talk about. I started to think a lot as we walked downhill, my mind usually wonders to my past.

"Do you ever think about your past, you know, try to remember before?"

I laughed; we have known each other for so long he read my mind.

"Before what?" I looked up at him.

"You know, before you can remember? Before we met? I do a lot… it's so hard. I can't remember anything at all. My folks just left me in the woods. In a way I'm glad though…" He started to blush; he was about to say he was glad he met me. I blushed too, and turned away.

"I know. It's upsetting, but at least we weren't completely alone. I would still like to know why they left me, and who they were. I wonder if they even loved me, unless it was such a burden. I imagine they must have had fox traits too…"

"Hey," he nudged me with his elbow, " we're here." I stopped my rambling and stared back at the waterfall we'd just past. I looked back in front of me and saw the business of the outside part of the village market. Floral dresses were on racks along with bikinis and odd patterned swim trunks. On the other side of the court were buckets filled with oranges, lemons, tomatoes, watermelons, and bananas. Signs read along the lines of, "Get your Fresh River Trout, $9.99 a pound!"

"I'm gunna go into the outfitters store. Don't get lost, Ry."

"'kay. I'll just be near the swimsuits." It's about time I get a suit; it's better then swimming in clothes. I picked out a nice green and navy bikini, and paid. Turning around and not paying attention, I bumped into an amazingly hot guy and sent his shirts flying out of his hands.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you with those…" His hair was a flashing silver, nice and shaggy. He had an amazing dark green color to his eyes. He flashed me a smile with sharp, pearly white teeth gleaming right at me. He was tall, must have been at least 6'7".

"No need to be sorry Miss. Happens all the time." He put out his hand, and surprisingly I had found my breath and shook it. His hand was burning hot, but I did not let go too fast. "I'm Enrik. Enrik Ateara. You are…?"

" R-Rya," It took me a second to find my voice. Oh god, a last name! "I'm Rya…Rya Wright." I hope Jenna wouldn't mind me using her last name. I couldn't tell this stranger that I didn't have a last name, and I was very glad I was wearing a hat and a nice jacket was covering my tail so Enrik wouldn't think I was a freak.

"Nice to meet you Miss Wright. See you around." As he walked away, I heard Noah's voice behind me.

"I see you've met the new guy," not sounding too pleased. He looked stunning in his new brown leather jacket. "Miss Wright, who are you kidding?" He frowned.

**xD Please review! Picture links are on my profile! Will update again soon!**


	3. Pillow Massacre!

**Ok, hate me. The computer sorta kinda broke for a few weeks and then I got grounded. (See, it's all my mom's fault!) So this chapter will be short. But hopefully, if I get a good amount of reviews I will know people are reading and will update even quicker. REVIEW! (oh yeah, and enjoy it!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my characters in this chapter and the ones before it. Other characters not yet mentioned could be owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

"**I'm Enrik. Enrik Ateara." **

**Not Quite Forgotten**

**---------------Chapter 3**

Jenna sipped her Diet Coke loudly.

"Haven't you heard? That diet stuff kills brain cells. Why are you drinking it anyways? You're a twig." **(A/N, no offense or anything, but me and my friends keep having this argument. Really, I know it tastes bad (to me anyways) but seriously, killing brain cells?)**

"Hey, it tastes good. How would you know it kills brain cells anyways? And what, a girl can't try to stay fit?" Jenna scrunched her nose. "Eek! It's very bubbly!"

I laughed at her. I got here about twenty minutes ago and she was probably going to have a sugar rush all night. While visiting the village, Noah and I would stay at the Wrights' place. They were kind to us ever since we first came to town. Noah and Jenna's brother Todd were about as close as me and Jenna were. Noah stayed in Todd's room while I stayed in Jenna's.

"So, you really met the new guy?! Tell ALL!"

"New guy. Huh. That explains why I didn't recognize him. Glad I wore a hat, wouldn't want him thinking I'm some freaky mutant."

"Come on Rya! Wasn't he completely gorgeous? What happened?"

"Well I knocked his stuff over…and shaked his unnaturally burning hot hand…and he was pretty handsome…and then I told him I was you…"

"Me? But… what if he actually meets me and remembers you? I can't marry him while he's thinking I have creepy imposters using my name!"

"Technically, just your last name. And yeah, you two would make one lovely couple. Creepy? Gee, thanks." We both started giggling for what seemed like an hour until the door burst open and pillows lunged toward us.

"Pillow fight!" Todd screamed, he and Noah both attacking us.

"Hey," I said muffled by the pillows, "No fair, you guys had the advantage."

Jenna screamed as a pillow came crashing down on her. We all cracked up and started flinging pillows everywhere until the feathers came out.

**Like it? I know, short and no romance, but hey, pillow fights rock. Will do a Noah POV next chapter, of the party in Todd's room. Don't worry, more fluff later.**

**Much love! (More if you review! lol.)**

**-k**


	4. Crash And Burn

Hey readers! Ok, like I said this is Noah's POV. I don't know if it'll be any good. Read & review, please!

**Not Quite Forgotten**

**---------------Chapter 4**

Noah POV

Todd tossed a can of what looked like an oversized can of soda to me sitting on his bed.

"Drink up, it's good and it'll keep you awake all night."

I grabbed it out of my lap and read the big yellow writing. Spike. Get Spiked. Energy drink.

"Get spiked? That sounds real appealing. Who snuck you this stuff? Your mom would never buy you this."

I read the caffeine amount. 300 milligrams. Well. That'll sure keep me lively. Todd popped his open and took 3 big gulps.

"Yeah. Took 'em from my Pop's garage. I swear, the man drinks three a day, I haven't heard 'em snoring in 2 months, so it must work."

I read the warnings, because that's just the safety guy I am.

"Dude, it says 'RECOMMENDED USE:  
Begin use with one-half can to daily to determine tolerance. Never exceed **one** can daily.' Don't you think three cans is a little over-doing it?"

"Maybe, but it's worth it. The rush this stuff gives you is amazing. Plus, it tastes great!"

I opened the can and took a sip. It tasted like old shoe. At least if I ever tasted old shoe, I would imagine it to taste like Spike. I made a face.

"Holy shit! Don't you have taste buds, man? It's horrendous!"

"Psh, you just don't know what's good. Even in girls. Isn't the only girl you ever liked Rya? Come on, man. Play your field."

That second, I felt the rush. It was amazing. In just one sip of Spike, I got a tingly feeling that melted every other feeling away. It made me jumpy.

"Yeah? Maybe I will. She was falling all over this Indian the other day, I mean, what's he got that I don't got?" I was talking so fast I didn't even mean for it to come out of my mouth.

"Hey dude, take it easy. Maybe it's his shaggy native black hair? His model looks? I think that energy drink is affecting you to easily."

"Me? Naaah… I'm fine. Perfect. Never been better." I got up and started jumping. "Hey, let do something! Anything! Wanna run to Hoh River? Maybe swim 10 miles?"

"Yes Noah, at 3 in the morning I'm going to put my bathing suit on and swim TEN miles." Todd threw a pillow at me. "Take a chill pill and sit down."

I started hearing laughter from down the hall. The girl's room.

"Oh, hey, I have an idea!" I threw the pillow back. "Let's crash that party!" I grabbed a pillow and went in Todd's doorway and looked back at him. He had a devilish grin on his face. We snuck to Jenna's door.

"Shh." Todd opened the door silently while the girls were still lying on the floor laughing. Apparently not too quite because Rya stopped and starred at us for a second until Todd screamed, "Pillow fight!"

I threw my pillow at Rya then bent over her and put the pillow on her face.

"Hey," She said, her voice muffled by the pillow, "No fair, you guys had the advantage."

God, she looked stunning, even being muffled by a pillow and wearing a big tee shirt and pajama bottoms. Just then, Todd flung his pillow at his sister and she screamed. We all started cracking up.

"Scared-y cat," Todd told her in a childish voice. Jenna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, you guys, show some brotherly-sisterly love for once." Rya said, trying not to laugh.

"Of course Rya, right when Todd stops acting like a four year-old."

"Look who's talking, Miss I wear tellie-tubby underwear that comes in seven different colors!" Todd smirked.

"How would you know, perve?!" Jenna asked, red faced. He didn't answer.

"Come on guys, this isn' t time for arguing, let's go for a five mile jog!!" I got off of Jenna's rug and started jogging in place. Rya gave me a funny look.

"Um, Todd, what did you feed him? Is he insane?" Rya looked at Todd, confusion and concern in her face.

"Oh… about that, see, he sorta over-reacted to the energy drink I gave him…ha ha…" He looked nervous, like he was embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head.

"Guys, I'm perfectly fine! Up for anything! Don't worry!" I was now doing jumping jacks.

"You WHAT?! Are you mad?? He always overreacts to caffeine!" Rya looked like she was going to punch him.

"Oh my god, Todd, you idiot! You've been taking Dad's energy drinks again! That stuff has serious side effects! Dad has to take it because he needs the caffeine! You can just going around chugging it! You should be older then 16 when you use it!"

Rya looked at her like she was going to faint.

"Guys, really, don't-…" I started to feel dizzy, and all of their concerned faces were spinning around the room. I crashed on the ground. The last thing I heard was Rya's voice.

"Noah…Noah! Jenna, get your mom! We need help! Somebody…" It all faded into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you liked it! Will update again soon!**

**Much Love.**

**Please Review! **


	5. Author's Note don't kill me!

**Heeeeey.**

**Well, I know as you're reading this, you are probably cursing me for not updating in like a year.**

**But I'm afraid to tell you that you're just going to have to wait a bit longer.**

**You see, I started my story before Eclipse even came out…and it kind of ruined something I was planning on doing. And, well Breaking Dawn recently came out (it was totally craptastic too) ruining my story even more. **

**Now, I am going to finish my story. (This is the part where you all cheer)**

**I have a few ideas too, so don't worry. But I need some more. So review and give me some of your ideas, I will credit you in my story.**

**It's going to take some time though. So right now if you are looking for a story to read and like Inuyasha, go read my other story, you crazy Twilight fans.**

**Message me if you wanna talk about anything.**


End file.
